Chapter 12: The Wedding
A series of cut scenes serves as the introduction to this chapter. You will be provided with Red Energy Hex x4, Violet Energy Hex x3 and then you'll find yourself in charge of your party. It has shrunk in size though, you're in control of only Vashyron. A new story mission is also available. The boss of this chapter is Dragonfly. Main Mission Travel to Square Garden, at the top level of Chandelier. There, Vashyron will work through some weak enemies (who can be skipped) before reaching a boss battle at the end. Upon defeating the boss, the mission will be complete. Side Missions Travel to Albona and you'll notice four red spaces on the map with exclamation marks over them. Defeat the enemies at each of those places and when the last of them are gone, you'll receive your reward. Head to Theresa's Manor on Level 3. Enter her chamber and talk to her. She reiterates her request and if you talk to her again, she'll suggest seeking the opinions of the people in Ebel City. Return there and talk to Izzy, just down the stairs from your home base but before you reach the Guild. He'll offer to build you something that you can use in exchange for one Scrapped Hammer SH1, ten pieces of Scrap Iron and ten pieces of Scrap Bronze. You can obtain the Scrapped Hammer SH1 by defeating the Sledgehammer enemy found in the Dakota Vein on Level 9. The other two you likely already have in your inventory. Turn the loot into Izzy and he'll give you a Tree Voucher. He also mentions a fellow in Cranktown who had some lights that would be icing on the cake. Go to Cranktown next and talk to William. He's standing on the walkway that leads past the Hotel. Talk to him and he'll ask you to find him three pieces of lighting scrap. When you hand that over, you'll receive the Six-Way Light Bulb. He'll suggest that you visit Albona next to find a star. Do so. When you arrive in Albona, talk to the Shop Owner along the back street. She'll hand over the Ritzy Star at no charge. Take that back to Theresa for your reward. Travel to Albona and go to the back street with the merchant stalls. You'll find Slash along one side and he'll ask you for Armanium. Talk to him a second time and he'll give you some useful information, you can get Armanium by scrapping a Scrapped Eater TAR2, which is obtained by defeating Tar Armor in Lucia on Level 6. Go there next. Start making your way through the Downtown area and in the fourth hex, you'll find yourself facing two of the Tar Armor enemies. Defeat them and at least one of them should drop a Scrapped Eater TAR2 item. Take that with you back to town and scrap it for the Armanium (you'll receive three of that item), then take one to Slash in Albona for your reward. As the mission instructs, visit Cranktown during the night hours. Near the eastern entrance, ahead of the series of three shops, you'll meet Elisa and her mother. Talk to Elisa to get more info. She wants you to find out what happened to her brother at Crank Seminary. Leave Cranktown and travel to the seminary. Enter and look at the debris lying on the floor, just right from the base of the statue. Investigate the sparkling point there to obtain the Broken Glasses. Now take those with you back to Elisa in Cranktown. Remember that you'll have to arrive at night in order to meet with her. Hand over the glasses and you'll receive credit for completing your mission. Chapter 12